battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Utopia is Over There
Utopia is Over There is the second stage in Sub-chapter 20, Silk Road. Battleground A very tough level if you do not have Critical Hitting Cats. It is advised to use at least 4 meatshields. 'During the Battle' The Enemy's Castle will continuously spawn Hippoe, Metal Hippoe and Angel Hippoe. 'The Boss Appears' After the Enemy's Castle takes a few hits, the Boss will appear: Sir Metal Seal, accompanied by Super Metal Hippoe. Strategies Strategy 1: Once the Boss appears, have as many critical hitting cats out, as Sir Metal Seal is a very tough enemy and often takes a lot of Critical Hits to take out. The enemy base will continuously spawn Super Metal Hippoes, so take care of some of the enemies quickly so you won't be swarmed. Have a Shockwave Cat like Crazed Gross to help take out the Hippoes hiding behind the Metal enemies as well. Having Space Cat and Crazed Whale in your lineup is a must. It is also advised to get Fish Cat's True Form, Island Cat, before trying this stage. If you happen to have Marauder Cat, you'll have a much easier time. Cat Line-up: Island Cat, C. Whale, Space, Rope Jump (Optional but very helpful) Start the level. The first few Hippoes have slow movement, so there is time to stall. It doesn't get bad until the Heavenly Hippoes spawn. Spam Space Cat, Island, and C. Whale, along with meatshields. There is plenty of time to get Space Cats and other critical cats. Once the boss is spawned, do not stop spamming. If your meatshields are dying quickly, don't spawn too many expensive units. Super Metal Hippoe moves much faster, so let him get close to the base, then spam Island/C. Whale. Hopefully, he should be defeated. Then keep trying to beat Sir Metal Seal, and win the level! Strategy 2: Lineup: Space Cat, Catasaurus, Island Cat, 2-3 meatshields, stackable cats such as paris, and any anti-metal uber you might have. Just spam your critters and stackable cats while protecting them with meatshields. This is a very easy stage with critical hitters. You will probably not even need island, he only has a 2% crit chance. Note: Using Riceball as a meatshield may help against the Super Metal Hippoe Strategy 3 (Feat. Verbena the Bride): Lineup:3-4 meatshields, Paris Cat, any strong backup critter, Space Cat, Bronze Cat or Drumcorps Cat, and Verbena the Bride or another uber with critical hit and area attack. Graveflower Verbena can absolutely DESTROY this stage,although you can use other strong critters to support her as well,and make victory much easier. Stall the first set of hippoes and build up your wallet. When you have enough money to fight the boss, just spam everything you brought to win, but be aware of your money. ' Brute force strategy (ft. Princess Kaguya)' Line up: crazed cat, crazed tank, Ramen cat, banner cat, Princess kaguya. 2nd Row: Cyborg cat, seafarer cat, A. Bahamut, Ururun wolf, {put anything here, I used dark merchant Babil for the heavenly hippoes but a critical hitter would also work} At the start conserve your money. Effectively spam everything once the boss spawns. The 3 SMH's will die after a couple of minutes, then keep spamming to kill three Sir Metal Seal. You will spend 5-30 minutes in this level, quicker with a critical in place. Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s20.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 20 Levels